


Grounded

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Annoyed Michael, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ashton, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Dancing, First Time, Friendship/Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mashton, Michael is so easy, Music, Roleplay, Seduction, Silly Ashton, Smut, Top Michael, Wigs, grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be one of the best day of his life and he should have been having an awesome time but all he got was: him being grounded and, leaving Ashton wanting to cheer him up. When the drummer asked Michael to make a wish, little did he know that his wish would come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

“Whoopie…” Michael shouted happily, silly stringing whoever was in front of him.

“Happy birthday,” Calum laughed before attacking Michael with confetti and Luke and Ashton joined in.

“This is the best fucking party ever,” Michael said as he tried to recover from a fit of laughter.

Technically, it was not Michael’s birthday. His birthday was on the 20th and it was still the 15th. It was only a pre-party that he had organised for the members of their crew. His actual party was going to be on his birthday, where all his friends would be invited. With the amount of alcohol that was circulating, almost everybody was drunk. By midnight nearly everyone was gone, except for Calum, Ashton and Luke, who were not yet done partying. Michael and Luke had started a beer fight because Luke was not agreeing to what Michael was saying and Michael had just splashed some beer at his face. Ashton groaned when Luke accidentally threw some of the liquid at the back of his neck and he grabbed one of the plastic cups that was on the coffee table, emptying its content on the front of Luke’s shirt.

Calum held his stomach tighter as he laughed louder from the couch; the sight was pretty hilarious as the three boys chased each other around Michael’s hotel room. Ashton frowned when he turned to the bassist. He walked over to him and poured some beer at the top of his head. That was when things started to get out of hand and it was no longer a beer fight but an alcoholic drinks fight. By the time they were too tired to keep going, the floor was covered with chips that had been scattered everywhere and the carpet was damp from all the drinks that had been spilled. The coffee table was somehow broken and there also was a broken bottle that lay in a corner of the room. Apart from that, anyone who had been to his pre-birthday party would be eager to attend his actual birthday party because that one, on its own, was an awesome party. However, that was not quite how things went.

Michael sighed as he toyed with the hem of his t-shirt. It was his birthday, it was 10:30am and he was already bored. The thing was that he was grounded. Their management was not very happy with the state of Michael’s room after his party and he was supposedly grounded so that he could think about what he did. He was not allowed to talk to anyone and no one was allowed to go in and out of his room, except for room service. To make it even harsher, he even had his phones taken away from him.

“Hey,” Ashton said quietly as he closed the door behind him.

“What are you doing here? You aren’t allowed to be here.”

“Actually, I am. I was told to make sure you don’t leave this room,” Ashton shrugged.

“This is fucking ridiculous. Do you think, with the two guys standing in the corridor and guarding my door, I’d have been able to leave this room? And now, they’ve sent you in here as well? This is like being in prison,” Michael groaned, in frustration and exasperation. “I’m 20 for fuck’s sake. How can they do that?”

Ashton walked to the bed and took a seat in front of the other boy. “Listen, I know this is bad. I talked to Luke and Calum and we’re all very sorry, guilty even. We were all equally responsible for trashing that room and it’s quite unfair that you’re the only one who’s got restrictions. So, I just came to check on you and then we’re going straight to management.”

“What? You’re doing no such thing. It was my party.”

“Yes, but we were all involved. At least we’d be together if we’re all grounded. It’s gonna be much more fun.”

“Fun? The aim of being grounded is not to have fun. You think if we’re all grounded, they’re gonna lock us in one room? This is where you’re mistaken. We would all be in our rooms and it’s gonna be worst. A lot worst,” Michael stated.

“But still… it’s not fair…”

“No, I’ve made up my mind. You’re staying in here with me, until I can get out,” Michael said firmly; he knew he was outraged and grumpy but he was not selfish to let his friends be in the same situation as he was.

“Be rational, Michael.”

“If you leave this room, don’t ever speak to me again, none of you. You choose,” Michael shrugged.

Ashton sighed; Michael was stubborn and always had ways to make them agree with him. “Fine.”

“See, it was not that difficult. If you had agreed with me in the first place, we’d have saved so much time that we’ve wasted arguing.”

“Anyways,” Ashton smiled. “Cal and Luke sent their best wishes.”

“Yeah, it’s my birthday,” Michael scoffed.

“It’s not that bad, you know?” Ashton tried to cheer him up but Michael rolled his eyes. “Be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Michael asked when Ashton got up.

“To use the toilet. Why? Wanna come along?” Ashton laughed.

“Nah, I’m alright.”

Ashton frowned as he flushed the toilet; Calum was right, he should not have told Michael about going to management. The bassist was going to kill him but he had other worries. It was Michael’s birthday, the boy was grounded and upset. Ashton had to do something about that. He leant against the sink and tapped his fingers against the white porcelain, trying to think of an idea to cheer Michael up. That was when something on the floor caught his eyes. Ashton smiled when he pulled the black wig that Michael had worn for Halloween out of a plastic bag. If he was right, the idea he got could not be more appropriate. Michael frowned when he heard a knock on the bathroom door; Ashton was in there, why was he knocking? After the fourth knock, he finally got to his feet and walked over to the bathroom, opening the door.

“Hi,” Ashton giggled in his girliest voice. “I’ve heard it’s your birthday and you’re alone. I came to give you some company.”

“Why are you wearing a wig?” Michael again walked to the bed and dropped himself on it.

“Oh, you like my hair? Thanks.” The drummer sat next to Michael and laughed, running his fingers through the black locks. “I like your hair too.”

Michael creased his eyebrows; what was Ashton playing at? “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Ashton laughed. “Are you?”

“Yeah, why won’t I be?”

Ashton shrugged and grabbed the remote, turning on the stereo. He got to his feet and started dancing. “Come and join me?”

Now he was annoying Michael. First it was the wig and the voice but now, he was just being stupid. “Ashton, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

The drummer stopped and looked at Michael. “Honey, it’s not Ashton. It’s Ashley.”

“I think you’ve gone mad.”

“What’s this? A birthday party without a cake? This is not done.”

Michael kept his eyes on Ashton as the latter walked to the phone and started an active conversation. Once he hung up, he again moved to the middle of the room and resumed his dancing. The guitarist rolled his eyes as he watched the other boy, who stopped and excitedly rushed to the door when he heard a knock.

“Here we go,” Ashton smiled.

Michael eyed the tray that he had in hand. “What’s that?”

“Come on. Have a seat,” Ashton patted the couch, next to him, before turning his attention to the tray again.

Michael got up and quietly walked over to where Ashton was sitting. He looked at the boy, who was lighting a candle on top of a cupcake. Yes, it was a cupcake, instead of a regular cake.

“Make a wish and blow the candle,” Ashton smiled.

“Seriously?” Michael stared at him; that was a childish thing to do.

“Yes, go on,” the older boy urged.

“I wish to have an awesome birthday.” Michael closed his eyes and said before blowing on the candle.

“What? You aren’t supposed to say it out loud. Now, it can’t come true.”

“It’s whatever… it’s not like it’d have come true if I had not said it out loud. It’s ridic-” Michael was cut off by Ashton, who had brought the cupcake to his mouth.

He again laughed when the white icing got smudged at the corner of Michael’s upper lip. Bringing his hand to Michael’s mouth, Ashton ran his thumb across Michael’s lips and wiped off the icing before bringing his finger to his mouth to suck on it. Michael carefully watched his action but said nothing; Ashton was being particularly unpredictable that day.

“Now, the wine,” Ashton smiled, handing a wine glass that contained grape juice to Michael. “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Michael clinked his glass to Ashton’s and immediately took a sip, shaking his head when Ashton got up to dance again.

“Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on,” the older boy sang as he moved from side to side to the beat of the song. “Come on, Mikey, dance with me.”

Michael shook his head negatively and was about to grab the cupcake again but Ashton took hold of his hands and pulled him to the middle of the room. “Ashton… I don’t wanna dance.”

“There’s loving in your eyes that pulls me closer…”

The guitarist kept his eyes on Ashton as he kept singing; he did not know Ashton knew the words to that song. Ashton placed his hands on the other boy’s shoulder as he moved in his spot while Michael just stayed still and stared at him. Slowly, Michael lifted his hands and placed them on Ashton’s hips, causing Ashton to giggle again. His gaze moved to Ashton’s hips that were swaying with the music, to his body that was flowing and following the movements of his feet, to his eyes that were bright from excitement and finally landed on his lips that were curved upward in a small smile. Without warning, the younger boy leant forward and pressed his lips to Ashton’s, earning a shocked gasp from him. Before he could register what was happening, Michael pulled him closer, crashing their chests together, and pressed their lips harder together.

At first, the older boy just stood there, frozen on the spot, while Michael kissed him but finally, he moved his lips against Michael’s as well. Ashton trailed his hand lower to Michael’s chest and pushed the other boy backward, until the back of his legs hit against the bed. He pushed him harder so that Michael fell on his back on the mattress before biting the corner of his bottom lip and looking at him. Kneeling on one knee and supporting himself on his arms on the bed, he pressed his lips to Michael’s and trailed his kisses lower to Michael neck. The older boy pulled Michael into a sitting position and settled in his lap, with his legs on either sides of the other boy. Michael wrapped his arms around Ashton’s waist and again connected their mouths. Their lips moved together impatiently and Ashton enclosed his arms tighter around Michael’s neck. It did not take long before tongues got involved and for Ashton’s hips to start moving in Michael’s lap.

Again pushing Michael on his back, Ashton got off his lap and settled on the floor between his legs. He immediately reached for the waistline of Michael’s jeans and undid them. He wasted no time to pull them down Michael’s legs and Michael lifted his hips off the mattress to facilitate his task. Ashton leant closer and tentatively licked Michael’s penis. He opened his mouth wider and took it in before sucking on it. Michael raised himself up and propped himself on his elbows as he looked at Ashton. He frowned at the sight. The long black hair was scattered everywhere on his thighs, his hips and his stomach. He reached down and pulled the wig off Ashton’s head and Ashton smiled as he again took Michael’s penis into his mouth. The younger boy opened his mouth and tried to steady his breathing while Ashton’s head kept moving up and down in his lap and his hand massaged his balls.

Michael threaded his fingers through Ashton’s hair and pulled the older lad back up. He pushed Ashton on his back and immediately got on top of him. He then quickly undid Ashton’s jeans and tossed them aside. The drummer’s sweater soon followed and Michael pulled back to look at his naked body. He patted Michael’s knee when Michael just kept staring at his stomach and did nothing. The younger boy jolted, then remembered what he had to do and walked to the bathroom. Ashton leant on an elbow as his eyes followed Michael and he wondered what the other boy was up to. When he came back, Michael got on the bed and knelt between Ashton’s legs, looking at him at the same time. He poured a generous amount of body oil on his penis and positioned himself at Ashton’s entrance while he locked eyes with the older boy.

Michael took hold of his penis and guided it to Ashton’s hole, teasing it. Slowly he pushed the head inside and restrained himself from moving when the boy under him let out a gasp. The younger lad pressed a palm flat against Ashton’s stomach and rubbed it soothingly. Ashton closed his eyes as he tried to adjust to the feeling; he had no idea that was how it would feel. In fact, he had no idea he would be having sex with Michael. Sensing Michael’s concern, Ashton opened his eyes and urged him to keep going. Once the drummer gave him that nod, Michael pushed his penis all the way in and pulled out slightly before doing it again. Ashton reached out and pulled Michael to him, causing their chests to almost be touching, before wrapping his legs around the other lad’s waist.

Slipping a hand between their bodies, Ashton slowly pumped his penis. He connected his mouth to the side of Michael’s neck and gently bit down on the skin before sucking on it. Michael cursed when Ashton bit hard on a sensitive spot and he turned his head to the side, attaching his mouth to Ashton’s instead. The movements of their hips had considerably increased and the two boys hungrily lapped at each other’s mouth. The younger lad fisted the sheet on each sided of Ashton’s head as his hips moved back and forth between Ashton’s legs. On the other hand, the drummer slightly lifted his hips off the mattress and moved them in a gyrating motion while trying to keep up with the pace that Michael had set. That new position brought them closer than they were before and with each of his forward thrusts, Michael’s hips was kissing Ashton’s ass.

Michael opened his mouth and bit on Ashton’s shoulder as he unevenly breathed into the older boy’s ear. The hand that Ashton had around his penis moved faster and he buried his other hand into Michael’s hair, massaging his scalp before lightly tugging on the lock. After lots of body slapping against one another, sweat dripping on their skin and a series of moans escaping their lips, the room fell silent and they stayed still on the bed. Finally, after catching his breath, Michael pulled away and dropped himself on the bed, next to Ashton. The older boy looked to his left and let out a laugh; he picked up the wig and set it on his head again.

“Not again,” Michael sighed.

“What? You sure did have a good time.” Ashton leant in and pressed his lips to Michael’s parted ones.

“Yes, I did…”

Ashton took his phone and looked at the time. “So, it’s not even noon… what do you wanna do?”

“Hmm… it’s still early and we have the rest of the day and the night before I can get out of here. Do you think we can have a few more rounds of that?”

Ashton laughed. “Few more rounds?”

“Yeah… actually, you know what? I think I’m gonna make a wish before blowing the candle on my birthday cake for each and every one of my coming birthdays. The wish does come true actually, almost instantly.”

Ashton let out a giggle. “I’m betting, you’re wishing you had used that wish for something more important.”

“What? No, I had a great time. Thanks for taking my mind off things.”

“Anytime,” Ashton smiled. “Whenever you’re upset or annoyed or grounded, don’t forget to give Ashley a call.”

Michael raised an eyebrow but then smirked. “I sure will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
